


A Moment Like This

by throughout



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Endgame Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Marriage Proposal, just a little bit of it, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughout/pseuds/throughout
Summary: The one where someone tries to propose and it doesn't go *quite* as planned.





	A Moment Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on tumblr quite a while back, so I thought I should probably post it on here as well :') some fluff to get through this gd hiatus
> 
> find me on tumblr [@goldenalec](http://aleclightbaene.tumblr.com/) <3 (previously @aleclightbaene)

If there was one thing Magnus Bane never expected to happen, it was Alec Lightwood going head to head with him on who deserved Rachel Lindsay’s final rose on  _The Bachelorette._

Magnus can hear his boyfriend clearing up at the dining table, plates clinking as he listens to Magnus rattling off his well thought-out, well-developed reasons why Peter should win. Alec had stopped arguing a few minutes ago, choosing instead to listen to Magnus simultaneously sip wine from the glass in his hand, wipe down the kitchen counters and apparently write a dissertation on why Bryan deserved to get his ass booted from the show  _right this second._

Alec’s light laughter warms up the kitchen as he enters, and Magnus hears the clink of the plates on the counter behind him as he places them there. Magnus can picture him leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest.

“He’s so sweet, and so sincere and finally, Bryan can’t kiss for shit, babe, you have to agree with me on that one.” Magnus finishes with a dramatic flourish of his free hand as he drops the cloth on the counter in front of him.

“Magnus.” Alec’s voice is strange, soft, “Turn around for me, will you?” 

Magnus turns around, and this must be what it feels like to have your heart leap out of your chest because Alec is there, and he’s not leaning against the kitchen counter. No, he’s there, looking up at Magnus with eyes that shine like stars, a small, beautiful smile on his face, on one knee, holding a blue, velvet box that seems to pull Magnus’ gaze like a magnet.

The wine glass in his hand shatters against the ground, and before Magnus can even react, he feels the broken glass press into the skin of his foot. He swears loudly, dropping to the ground, wrenching his foot away from the glass, watching as blood begins seeping steadily from the wounds. Alec just watches, dumbstruck, for a few seconds before he reacts, lurching forward, the jewellery box long forgotten on the floor.

“Shit, are you okay?” Alec asks, voice frantic, fingers reaching out to Magnus’ injured foot.

Magnus waves his hands in front of his face. His heart is thrumming violently against his ribs. He will  _not_  let this moment be interrupted, not now, not when everything he’s ever wanted in his life is happening, not when all the pieces are finally falling into place. “I’m fine!” he exclaims, not even caring that his voice has gone at least one octave higher. He levels Alec with a fierce stare, stopping his movements immediately, “Finish what you were about to say. What were you about to ask me?” He can’t breathe. His voice is constricted.

Alec opens his mouth and closes it again, shock written all over his beautiful face and  _fuck_  Magnus just wants to leap into his arms, broken glass and blood be damned.

“Magnus you’re  _bleeding_ -”

“Alexander! Just shut up and ask me what you were about to ask me.” Magnus is begging him,  _begging him_  to go on, because he’s losing his mind with every passing second. He needs to hear the words, he needs to have some proof, he needs to watch Alec’s lips form the words that will mean the whole damn world to him. His eyes prickle, but he forces the tears down, trying to calm the raging chaos brewing in every cell of his body.

Alec shuts his mouth, before shaking his head slightly, a shaky laugh falling from his mouth. He drops his gaze to where his hands are resting on Magnus’ knees. Magnus raises his shaking hands to place them on either side of the other man’s face, and makes him look him in the eyes.

“Ask me.” He whispers, and if Alec can hear the desperation behind the words, he doesn’t let on.

The small smile that spreads across Alec’s face is somehow just as beautiful as his full one, warming every inch of Magnus’ body, brighter than the damn sun, his eyes shining with all the promises of tomorrow.

“This is why.” He says softly, reaching behind him to pick up the velvet box. Magnus’ breath hitches. Alec laughs lightly. “I had a whole damn speech prepared, but you wouldn’t be the love of my life if you didn’t make every moment of my life ten times more eventful than it needs to be. This is why I fell in love with you.”

Magnus’ hands drop to Alec’s shoulders. He can’t move. It’s like everything else in his vision blurs, blackening until the only thing he can see with full clarity is him, Alec, the man who holds every particle of him.

“I-I never thought I’d have this. All of this, everything you and I have made for ourselves. I never thought someone would look at me the way you do, never thought someone could take my breath away the way you do. And now that I have this, everything I’ve ever wanted, I don’t ever want to let it go. I want this now, and tomorrow, and for forever after that. I want you. I choose you, every day, every moment. I will always choose you.”

He opens the box to reveal a shining silver band, so simple yet so beautiful, engraved with tiny intricate lines, glinting up at Magnus under the soft light of their kitchen. When Magnus looks up, Alec is looking at him like he’s all that matters, like he can’t believe that this is his reality.

“Will you-”

“Abso- _fucking_ -lutely!” The word flies out of Magnus’ mouth before he realises it. It’s like there’s a direct connection between his heart and his mouth. He clamps a hand over it. Alec’s brows furrow together adorably, before a fond laugh escapes his lips. “Shit, sorry.”

“Will you ever let me finish what I’m going to say?”

“Sorry. Sorry! Okay go on.” Magnus takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the way his heart is stuttering away in his chest. 

“Magnus Bane.” Alec says softly, and dignity be damned as more tears find their way down Magnus’ face, “Will you marry me?”

Magnus doesn’t know what happens first. He doesn’t know if he chokes out the word “yes” first, or if he lunges forward to kiss Alec first, but within seconds everything else disappears. It’s just this moment, Alec’s hands wrapped tightly around his waist, the taste of salt from both their tears, his trembling fingers that still as they intertwine themselves in Alec’s hair. He holds onto the man who stole his heart like he’s a lifeline, like he’s the only thing keeping him afloat. All the sounds of the world seem to dull, and soon, he’s the only real thing in the world, Alexander Lightwood, with his heart beating rapidly alongside Magnus’, the feeling of his smile against Magnus’ lips, the words of his promise still floating in the air around them.

They break apart, foreheads pressed together, breaths mingling. They let out giddy laughs, and Alec reaches for Magnus’ hand, and Magnus watches in breathless wonder as he slides the ring onto his finger. Magnus looks up at him, and his vision blurs with tears again, because he’s looking at his world. He’s looking at his future, at everything that matters to him, and Alec’s looking right back at him the same way, eyes wide, shining.

“I love you.” Magnus whispers, the words coming as easily as they always have.

Alec kisses the tip of his nose. “And I love you.”

The glass in Magnus’ foot chooses this moment to make itself known, jolting him sharply out of the haze of his dreams coming true, and Magnus winces, muttering out an “ow.” Alec rolls his eyes, but he pulls Magnus closer, careful to avoid his injured foot as their legs intertwine.

“Way to ruin the romance of it all, Bane.”

Magnus’ cheeks hurt from smiling, but he’ll gladly take it. He presses his lips to Alec’s, heart soaring as Alec sighs against his mouth. They stay there on the kitchen floor, wrapped up in each other, trading kisses and laughing, the metal of the ring electrifying both of them as it presses against their skin. Magnus pulls back, gazing into eyes that hold his tomorrow.

“Nothing, I repeat, nothing, can ruin the romance of this.”

And a few hours later, in the ER, when Alec introduces himself as his fiancé, Magnus finds it impossibly hard to wipe the goddamn smile off his face.


End file.
